dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Mark V Armor
The fifth Iron Man Armor , designed to be portable, was constructed to appear as a suitcase when it is compacted.The Mark V armor was designed to fit into a suitcase making it easy to transport. which was first used during Tony Stark's battle against Whiplash. History Tony was participating in the race when Vanko ambushed him on the track using a weapon system powered by an arc reactor of his own. Stark's friend and employee, Harold Hogan had been left with the armor for safekeeping and burst onto the track to aid Stark. After some initial difficulties in acquiring it in the scuffle, Stark was able to don the armor and use it to defeat Vanko. The Armor is kept in the form of a briefcase/suitcase. The suitcase containing the fully armored suit weighs approximately 30 lbs. It has a special system of cerebral-like overlapping strips of titanium exterior. It is equipped with JBF-030581 Mark V palm repulsors. Due to the high potential for others to access the mobile Mark V, Stark informed Agent Coulson that he increased the biometric security system. Before activating, the suit scans the person's face, retinas, fingerprints, voice, and brainwaves. If any of these fail, the suit locks up, effectively capturing the potential thieves. Upgrades This armor is powered by a miniaturized arc reactor and it features two states: a compact red suitcase, and a red and silver battlesuit. The lightweight design makes the MK V impractical for large scale battles, although it did prove sufficient to beat Ivan Vanko on the Monaco Grand Prix racetrack. Abilities, Weapons, and Powers Iron Man Mark V Suiting up the Iron Armor: The transformation from case to armor can be achieved in seconds with Tony Stark opening the case and locking his hands into grips that reform into gauntlets, then stepping into the open case triggering the rest of the unit to separate and reform around him. The resulting battle suit is considerably weaker than the other Stark armors, lacking their range of weapon systems and flight capability, but has the advantage of being a readily accessible emergency backup. *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. *Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. Defense Powers *Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Affensive Powers *Repulsor Rays'': The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. Gallery Iron Man Mark V Suitcase.png|Iron Man Mark V compacted Armor Trivia *The Mark V armor was designed to fit into a suitcase making it easy to transport. The Mark I, V, VII and beyond are the "Iron Man" armors that don't require a heavy robotic gantry system for getting in and out of the suit. *This is the first armor to feature a portable transport ability *This is the first armor to feature the red and silver color palettes, instead of the classic red and gold. *This suit does not feature the abilitiy to fly nor does it have any ranged weapons Mark 5 Mark 5 Mark 5 Mark 5